Was man nicht alles für Albus tut!
by Moldanubikum
Summary: Der lange und auch weite Weg zum Sieg über Voldemort... Welche Rolle spielt Snape? Was hat die Zaubertränke-Lehrerin Cosima Aldebaran, Draco und das Gryffindor-Trio damit zu tun?


Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter und allen anderen Figuren, mit Ausnahme einiger weniger, hält Frau Rowling.  

Dies ist nun meine Versuch, basierend auf dem Harry Potter Universum eine Story zu schreiben.  Es sind jeweils mehrere Kapitel zusammengefasst.

Bei dieser ersten „Ausgabe" muss ich mich entschuldigen keinen Beta-Leser in Anspruch genommen zu haben.  Wenn jemand Lust hat, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen würde ich erfreut – sonst wird es wohl etwas dauern bis ich meine bereits beendeten Kapitel hochlade. (Meldet Euch unter: servustulius@hotmail.com)

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Prolog_**

* - Nichts ist wie es war – 45 Jahre lang – Nichts, ich bin nicht mehr ich – wollte ich mein Leben so fortsetzen?

 – Nein, oder? – So viele Veränderung und keine Konstanz – Halt, Hogwarts – Hogwarts ist immer noch das Alte, mit seinen veränderlichen Treppen – dem Astronomie-Turm – den Poltergeistern – und dem unerschütterlichen Dumbledore -…das Gryffindor-Trio nicht zu vergessen – konnte man es noch als solches bezeichnen, wie vieles war es im Laufe der Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss zerbrochen, aber durch einen Nicht-Gryffindor ersetzt worden, der sich aber neuerdings, verdammt noch mal, wie einer aufspielte…*

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Severus Snape, Zaubertränke-Meister im renommierten Hogwarts, bei dem Gedanken …

*– damals – damals war sein Leben noch im Lot – geordnet, ruhig, friedlich…*

„…Severus, Mensch, der schläft ja mit offenen Augen…SEVERUS!!!" schrie Poppy und schüttelte ihm leicht die rechte Schulter.

Der Zaubertränke-Lehrer von Hogwarts wollte ihr eigentlich eine passende Antwort geben, Poppy würde ihn nie wieder durch Ihr Geschüttel  aus den Gedanken reißen – aber das konnte er ja nicht mehr tun - *Es leben die gute, alte Zeit* - er wollte sich den Ärger ersparen!  

„Verdammt…Wie geht´s ihm? Ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder? Poppy!!!!" 

            Es viel ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen, warum er eigentlich in der Krankenstation saß.  Die Unruhe, die Aufregung schwangen in seiner Stimme mit; und die Angst - *Halt – ein Severus Snape hat(!) keine Angst* -  sie war trotzdem in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen.

            Er schaute Poppy, mit einem Blick an, den ein Normal-Sterblicher als „verzweifelt" geschildert hätte – aber *Severus Snape ist niemals verzweifelt – zumindest sollte es so sein – so war es einmal…*  

            Was er erblickte ließ ihn beinahe aus der Haut fahren – während er hier vor Angst - *Ja, er  muss es wohl zugeben – leugnen hätte keinen Zweck* - aus Angst an seinem Leben zweifelte – schaute ihm Madam Pomfrey, amüsiert an! *AMÜSIERT?! – Spinnt die – der Kleine war halb tot*. 

            Er kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, Professor McGonagall  ergriff zu erst das Wort: „Severus, beruhig Dich erstmal,…" weiter kam sie nicht der Zaubertränke-Meister unterbrach sie, außer sich:

 „WAS?  Ich soll mich beruhigen, während der Kleine mit dem Tode ringt! Ich kann, und werde nicht…?"

„Severus, es reicht, jetzt hörst Du mir zu!" , viel ihm McGonagall energisch ins Wort, Hermine Granger legte ein beruhigende Hand auf seine rechte Schulter: „Dem Kleine geht es blendend – nascht schon wieder Schokofrösche – und sein gebrochener Arm, und die Schürfwunde am Kopf heilen schnell.  Schau Dir lieber die Beiden da an", McGonagall warf eine kurzen Blick über Ihr Schulter, „ Die hat es auch ziemlich schlimm erwischt – Dank des Kleinen…"

            Severus hatte sich, während Minerva sprach,  etwas beruhigt und schaute auf die beiden mitgenommenen Figuren hinter Ihr…

            Seine Gesichtszüge lockerten sich sichtbar – nun war es sein Zug zu grinsen, *breit* zu grinsen, Schadenfroh… *Ok, er empfand eher Mitleid – Egal, Schadenfreude zeigen – der alten Zeiten wegen – die beiden wissen schon wie er das meinte.  Habe ihnen ja schließlich vor dem Quidditch-Spiel gesagt was sie erwartet!  Aber nein, wer nicht hören kann, muss eben fühlen*

            Hinter Professor McGonagall standen Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy und boten einen lächerlich-jämmerlichen Anblick…

            Draco, halb auf Ron gestützt, mit geschwollenen Fuß, die helle Hose seines Quidditch-Outfits voller Gras-Flecke und etwas blutig – aber mit einem wehleidigen Grinsen über das ganze Gesicht.  Ron grinste nicht – mit einer offensichtlich gebrochenen Nase wäre das auch schlecht möglich – aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände... 

*Oje, ich hätte ihnen lieber eher sagen sollen, das der Kleine nicht so gut im Quidditch ist wie Albus immer behauptet.*

            Der "Kleine" hatte ganz Hogwarts um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, selbst Severus, nur an Ihm blieb es wieder hängen, diesen putzigen Rabauken, mit seinem Firebolt ‚junior', zur mäßigen...

*Aber wollte er das nicht – Gefiel im nicht das Leben das er jetzt führte...*, seit jenen schicksalhaften Ereignissen vor knappen acht Jahren, die als Voldemorts-Waterloo in die Geschichte Einzug gehalten hatte...

**_Caput I _**

„Potter, der Wiesel und der Bücherwurm – wer sonst schleicht nachts durch den Kerker, wolltet wohl Zaubertränke stehlen, passt bloß auf, dass Euch Professor Snape nicht erwischt!" 

 Die letzten Wort Draco Malfoys waren fast geschrieen, er betete innständig, dass sein Hausvorstand auftauchen würde und den nervenden Gryffindors ein paar Punkte abzog.

 Er konnte den Klang von Snapes Stimme schon direkt hören – _Potter und Weasley, je 20 Punkte von Gyiffindor und Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch, wegen nächtlichen Umherschleichens.  Ms. Granger was halten sie von 25 Punkten Abzug, wegen der Dummheit sich beim Rumschleichen auch noch erwischen zu lassen. ...und Dir Draco, 10 Punkte an Slytherin für Wachsamkeit. _

_ Draco sah die Szene schon vor seinem geistigen Auge, die langen Gesichter von Potter und Weasley, und erst recht das, von der Besserwisserin Granger *Granger und Dummheit, das saß* - er selbst stand natürlich mit stolz geschwellter Brust daneben._

Harry Potter sah seinen Lieblingsfeind nur an, der ihm hämisch grinsend entgegengetreten war, doch noch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte hörte man wie sich eine Tür quietschend öffnete...

Selbst Draco, sagte lieber nichts mehr und verhielt sich ruhig – zu groß war die Chance, dass Anstelle Snapes Mrs. Norris plötzlich auftauchen würde – dann säße er mit diesen verdammten Gryffindors noch im selben Boot und eine Strafarbeit drohte.  

Er hatte wirklich nicht wieder das Bedürfnis mit Potter und dem Feigling Fang durch den mitternächtlichen Verbotenen Wald zu streifen.  *Potter hat außerdem noch diese dämliche Tarnkappe, und für mich haben die garantiert kein Plätzchen frei.*  

Am Ende würden Potter mit dem Wiesel und der Granger noch flüchten können und er wäre der Dumme.

Stille, man hörte nur den Wind durch das dunkle Gewölbe streifen und das leise Rumoren der sich ändernden Treppe, ansonsten Stille.

Ron wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Schritte ertönten – schwere, unregelmäßige Schritte, die näher kamen.  Snape konnte es nicht sein – oder doch – aber er wandelte normalerweise doch fast lautlos durch Hogwarts Gänge.

Die Schritte wurden immer lauter, wer immer es war kam näher, zwar ziemlich langsam aber doch stetig.  Alle vier zogen sich wenige Schritte in einen dunklen Korridor zurück, bald trauten sie sich nicht einmal mehr zu atmen.

Tapp, Tapp -, Tapp, Tapp -, Tapp – die Person war fast da, alle vier würden bestimmt entdeckt werden.

Als Draco erkannte, dass es Snape war, der vorbei humpelte, wollte er sich schon melden um seine Lohn einzuheimsen, aber der Wiesel sprang nur lautlos auf ihn zu und drückte seine Hand fest auf Dracos Mund, damit er nichts sagen konnte.  

Im Nachhinein war Draco ihm sogar insgeheim dankbar.  Professor Snape erschien ihm etwas unausgeglichen – milde ausgedrückt, *am Ende hätte auch er ´nen Punkteabzug und ´ne Strafarbeit bekommen*, was zu vermeiden war.

**_Caput II_**

Der Zaubertrankmeister schob die schwere Eichenholz-Tür zu seinem Quartier hinter sich ins Schloss und sackte, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, auf den kalten Steinboden.

Der Kerzenschein eines schweren Bronze-Leuchters illuminierte den Raum – warf ihn in ein schauriges Licht.  Die Schatten tanzten auf dem Fußboden und den Wänden – der ständige Luftzug bewegte die Flamme.

Severus hatte nicht einmal mehr Kraft über den schweren dunkel-roten Läufer zu seinem Ottomanen zu kriechen um sich dort auszuruhen.

*Er hatte überlebt...er konnte Voldemort entkommen*, obwohl dieser ihn als Spion enttarnt hatte, aber *einmal – wenigstens ein einziges Mal* war ihm das Schicksal hold. 

-----------------

Gerade als der dunkle Fürst den Todesfluch aussprechen wollte, wurde laut scheppernd die Tür aufgeschwungen.  Im Affekt nutzte Severus Snape diese halbe Chance und entkam aus dem viktorianischen Herrenhaus in der Grafschaft Sussex und konnte vor den Toren Hogwarts apparieren.  

Auf seiner Flucht durch die verzweigten Bedienstententreppen und Flure sah er noch einen grünen Blitz, wurde aber nicht vom Avada Kedavra getroffen.  Als er durch eine Hintertür auf den fein gestutzten englischen Rasen trat, konnte er trotz des Nebels, durch den er entwischte, den grünen Totenkopf mit der Schlange am Nachthimmel sehen – irgendjemand war in dieser Nacht ermordet wurden.  

Wohl die unglückselige Gestalt, die durch das öffnen der Tür ihm zur Flucht verholfen hatte.  Nein, Mitleid empfand er nicht, aber auch keine Genugtuung, ein Mitläufer mehr oder weniger, was war das schon…

            ~ Severus konnte ja nicht ahnen, wem es in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht getroffen hatte...~    

Aber Reue empfand er nicht, durch seine Spionage-Tätigkeit konnte er sich wenigstens zum Teil von seiner Schuld reinwaschen, als er erkannt hatte wofür er früher tötete.

Nicht nur Gegner des Regimes wurden eliminiert, auch deren Familien und Unschuldige, fast nur Unschuldige.  Zu spät hatte Severus erkannt das er den falschen Freunden vertraut hatte – und sich selbst eine lebenslange Schuld aufgeladen hatte.

Als er als junger, ambitionierten Absolvent der Oxford-Universität für Magie in einem Forschungslabor seine Arbeit begann, das von einem Sohn der alt-ehrwürdigen Malfoy-Dynastie finanziert wurde.  So hatte er Lucius kennen gelernt.  

Seinen verhängnisvollen Freund.  Diese Freundschaft hielt bis heute, davon war Malfoy wenigstens überzeugt – und verschaffte ihm dadurch immer wieder ein Alibi. 

 Manchmal musste sich sogar Severus wundern wem Lucius Loyalität galt – Voldemort oder ihm.  Mit einer Engelsgeduld half ihm der sonst so sadistisch veranlagte britische Aristokrat regelmäßig aus der Patsche und wusch Severus von jeglichem Verdacht rein.  Bis heute, heute konnte ihm selbst Lucius nicht mehr helfen. 

Auch wäre er selbst ums Leben gekommen, Severus war es jenen Leuten schuldig, die ihm vor 15 Jahren die Chance zur Sühne gaben. 

 Professor Dumbledore in erster Front, unter anderem noch ein gewisser Werwolf namens Remus Lupin, für den er nun seit jener Zeit den Wolfsbann-Trunk braute.  Aber, dummerweise, auch ein noch junger Arthur Weasley, daher gab es keine Chance sich Potters Gefolge zu entledigen und den Weasley-Sproß von der Schule zu werfen – er hatte es schon oft genug mit sämtlichen Weasley-Jungs versucht, aber Dumbledore erinnerte ihn immer wieder an die Loyalität des Vaters.

-----------------

Zum Morgengrauen war die Kerze fast abgebrannt, der Kerzenstummel würde auch bald erlöschen, mit wieder gewonnener Kraft konnte er sich nun zum Kamin schleppen und über das Floh-Netzwerk Madam Pomfrey um Hilfe bitten.  Die es sogar schaffte, den Zaubertränke Meister bis zu jenem denkwürdigen Sonntag wieder herzustellen...

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
